Cold Moon
by KeepCalmAndLove
Summary: A prince with a frozen heart. A girl with a fiery disposition. When the two meet, it's anything but love at first sight. But maybe she can thaw out his heart in time. Before the cold moon.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, a baby prince was born. The kingdom rejoiced, but their celebration was soon cut short. "Such an adorable little prince." The crowd that had been at the royal ball parted at the sound of the voice. A beautiful and nobly clad woman stood in the center of the room.

She had skin that was pale as snow with a slight blue tinge. Her hair was pure white, and her eyes were steely gray. The harshness of her beauty frightened people. The woman looked around. "Did you not expect me? I'm hurt."

"What are you doing here, Icelyn?" The king asked her. "I'm here to see my future husband." She said, gesturing to the child in the queen's arms. "We were hoping that he would marry for love, like we did." The queen tried to politely tell her. But Icelyn just laughed.

"Love? Love is for the weak, and it only goes so far. You wish for your son to be weak in ruling his kingdom?"

"I happen to believe that love can conquer anything." The king told her with a defiant expression. She looked at him with a cruel smile. "Is that so?" The king's face immediately fell. "You think love can conquer anything? Let's put it to the test." The Ice Witch waved her hand at the little prince. At first, nothing happened, but then, his once black hair began to turn white. He opened his eyes and his parent's gasped.

Replacing the love and joy in his eyes was now an empty look. The king looked up at the Ice Witch. "What did you do to my son?" Icelyn smirked. "I froze his heart." The crowd gasped and the queen began to sob.

The king stormed up to Icelyn and drew a dagger. "I shall give you one second to thaw out his heart, witch." He hissed at her. Her face betrayed no emotion. "What's done is done. The only way for him to thaw his heart out now is to nearly fall in love with a girl as fiery as the sun. And if she loves him as well, the curse will be broken."

"And where are we supposed to find a girl like that?" She only shrugged. "Beats me. But he has all of eternity to find her." Icelyn grinned at the king's horrified expression. Just as he was about to call upon the guards, she vanished in a cloud of snow and ice.

The king and queen searched the land for the girl that would thaw out their son. But to no avail. So the prince grew up to be cold, distant, ruthless, and bitter. His parents died, but he did not. Frozen forever at the age of nineteen, the prince was left to himself in the castle. He had given up hope, after all, how could a fiery sun love a cold moon?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I could barely hear the tour guide over Maddison's incessant chattering. "Maddie, shut up. I don't care how Chase dumped you, I just want to hear the freaking tour guide." Madison's eyes portray hurt and sadness. I sigh, knowing exactly what she's doing. "Fine, I'm sorry, but can we please listen to the tour guide?"

She considers for a moment then smiles at me. "Of course, my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Bestest isn't a real word." She rolls her blue eyes at me and continues to walk/skip down the cobblestone path of the small village we were visiting, her blonde curls bouncing. Currently, we were in some cold and remote country on a class trip. Weird, I know, but that's what happens when you have parents who are extremely rich.

Silver Sprigs Private Boarding School, for the rich and beautiful. The daughters and sons of the rich business men and women or famous celebrities usually went here. Madison's mother was a famous actress turned business woman.

Me? Well, my father had bought a piece of stock when he was seventeen and from there he sky-rocketed up the social ladder.

The tour guide continued to talk, showing us the various landmarks. Currently, she had stopped us in front of a large iron gate, surrounded by icy and frozen trees.

"And here, children, is the legendary Proklyatyy ledyanoy zamok, where the royal family of Freesia once lived. Villagers say that over 300 years ago, the royal family was cursed, causing the entire country to be trapped in eternal ice."

Caleb snorted next to me. "Can you believe this?" His twin brother, Aidan, swung his arm around my shoulder. "I don't know. Sounds interesting. What do you think End?"

End. My nickname, since my full name was a bit of a mouthful, Endellion. Weird. I know. But, my parents wanted me to have a unique name.

"Okay, children, back to the hotel. We will continue the tour tomorrow." The guide tells us. We all moan and groan as we stumble back to the hotel.

...

I'm awaken to someone shaking me.  
"End. End. Endellion Phayren, wake up this instant!" I groan and glare up at Madison. "What?!"

"Caleb and Aidan called up. They want to go to that Proklyatyy Ledyanoy Zamok place. So get up and get dressed." I roll my eyes at my best friend, and move slowly to get dressed.

After five minutes, Maddie growled at me and I moved faster. Five more minutes pass and we're in front of the hotel with the boys, heading towards the gate of the Proklyatyy Ledyanoy Zamok. Boy was that a mouthful to say.

"Come on! Let's see what's inside!" Aidan called out to us. "Caleb, come and help me with this." _'Uh oh.'_ "You sure this is a good idea?" I asked them. The twins turned from their task of pushing open the gate. "Of course it's a good idea." They said in unison.

"Are you just chicken, Endellion?"

"You know Aidan, I think she is chicken."

"Too afraid that she'll get caught by the teachers." Madison piped up. "She's such a rule follower." Caleb pouted. "Yeah, End isn't any fun." Aidan mimicked his brother's pouty face. Madison copied them both and they all stared at me. "Ah! Alright, alright. Fine. We'll go in." I say, finally breaking.

The three of them cheer and clap, and Aidan and Caleb return to their job of pushing the gate open._ 'We are so getting in trouble for this.'_ The twins succeed in getting the gate open and signal for me and Maddie to follow them. The cobblestone pathway that lined the village streets continues past the gates and winds its way through the icy trees.

Owls hoot, spooking me and Madison constantly, allowing Aidan and Caleb to swoop in and be our heroes. The winds blows, chilling us all, and the more we travel into the woods, the scarier it gets. _'Shit, shit, shit. Why do I let people coerce me to do stuff like this?'_

"Okay, that's it! I'm turning back!" Caleb announces, turning around the other way and walking. "Awe, is poor whittle Caleb afraid." I mock him, laughing. He turns around and glares at me, but ultimately decides I'm right.

We all keep walking, with numerous attempts from both twins to chicken out, until we see it. "Holy shit." Aidan says. "Tell me about it. I owe you fifty bucks Aidan. You were right, it does exist." Caleb tells his brother.

In front of us is a large castle that seems to have been frozen in time. Ice on the windows shines in the moonlight. "I dare you to go in Caleb." Aidan whispers. "No way, bro. You do it."

"I'm not going in. Madison, what about you?"

"I'm not going in there alone. Make End do it." _'Thank you Maddie.'_ Once again, I come face to face with the triple pout. "No." I simply state.

"Please." Caleb begs in a soft baby voice. "Why should I go in there?"

"Because we're all cowards?" Aidan suggests, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine. But I'm not talking to you for a week."

"Thank you Endellion." Madison says innocently. I shake my head and start walking. "Yeah, yeah. But you owe me, and more than that thank you, which you can shove up your ass." I call out to her, causing her to laugh.

'_This is it. No turning back.'_ The doors of the castle loom ominously in front of me. Taking one last look at my friends, I take the plunge and push the doors open. An odd feeling overcomes me, and I feel like that it would be my last time outside these doors.

I take a step through the doors, and once I cross the threshold, the doors slam behind me. Two men grab me from both sides._ 'When did they get here?'_ A third man walks in front of me. "Kto vy? Chto ty zdes' delayesh'?"

"Um...I...don't...speak...your...language." I try to get my message across. The man doesn't seem to understand. "Vy dolzhny byt' prinyaty do Yego Velichestva. On budet opredelyat' vashu sud'bu iz svoikh."

The man turns on his heels and signals for the men to follow him. The two men that are grabbing me, begin to drag me by my arms. '_What the hell did I get myself into?'_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The man, who I've now determined to be the head guard, pushes open the double doors. It's a large room with a magnificent throne in the center with blue curtains behind it. The guard turns around and gives orders to the men and walks up to the throne and walks behind the curtain.

Narrator's POV:

The head guard, Dmitri, breathed in and out before entering the prince's office. "Your majesty." He said is broken English. The prince was sitting on a chair reading a book. "Yes, Dmitri?" He asked without even looking up from his book.

Dmitri swallowed the lump in his throat. "There is intruder in palace."

"And what do you wish for me to do about it?"

"Come judge intruder." The Prince sighed, closed his book and set it down on the table. "Let's get this over with. Where are they?"

"In throne room." The prince looked at him incredulously and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are an idiot sometimes, Dmitri." The prince pushed past him and went to the throne room.

Endellion's POV:

The head guard comes back and rejoins us. Another man, younger than the others, comes through the curtain and sits on the throne. My heart skips a beat. The man is possibly the handsomest man alive. _'Is handsomest a word?'_

His hair is white, snow white, his skin is extremely pale, and his eyes are an icy blue. But, when you really looked at his eyes, it almost seemed like they held no emotion. "Kto vy i zachem vy zdes'?" _'Great. Another person who can't speak English.'_

"Ugh, I'm tired of this. I don't speak your language!" The man's eyes widen. "English everyone. English." He says, shocking me. He doesn't even have the slightest hint of an accent when he speaks. Like he had been speaking English his entire life.

He turns his attention back to me. "Who are you and why are you here at my palace?"_ 'His palace?'_ He becomes frustrated with my silence quickly. "Did you not hear me? I said who are you and why are you here?!"

"My name is Endellion Phayren and I was dared to enter the palace. It was a joke. My friends and I didn't think anyone actually lived here." I told him.

"Well, someone does, and you are trespassing." He tells me and turns towards the head guard. "Take her to the dungeon." The guard nods his head and begins to shout orders to the ones holding my arms.

They begin to drag me off in some direction, but I begin to squirm and scream and kick. "Wait, wait! I meant no harm! You can't just do this to me!" I screamed at him.

"I can." I narrow my eyes at him. "You cold-hearted bastard!" The guards stop dragging me. The head guard's face is frozen in an expression of shock. And the prince, at least I believe he's the prince, stares at me.

He signs something to the guards and they drag me back to the throne. The prince grabs the front of my shirt and growls in my face. "How do you know about my condition?"

My brow furrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He growls again and I finally notice how we're kissing distance away. "Don't play dumb with me." He releases my shirt and pushes me away and I fall into the floor.

"Take her to the tower. When she decides to talk, then she can come down. Get her out of my sight."

The guards come back and take ahold of my arms and drag me away_. 'What just happened?'_

Frost's POV:

The girl, Endellion, is dragged away by the guards. Dimitri, knowing what is about to happen, scurries away. My body goes cold and I let out a scream and tear down the curtains.

The room around me begins to coat itself in ice and soon, the entire room looks like a winter wonderland._ 'How did she know? No one knows except for my servants. And even they don't know the full story. She is a threat. But then again...she may be able to break this wretched curse.'_

"I wouldn't count on it, Frost." Icelyn, the witch who put this damnable curse on me, sits on my throne. "Get out of that chair, you ice bitch."

She stares at me blankly and shakes her head. My blood runs cold and I flick my hand, sending an ice dagger at her. Icelyn holds up her hand, stopping the dagger and shattering.

"After all I taught you about using your heart to your advantage, I would expect better."

"What do you want?" I growled at her. Icelyn smirked and lifted herself off of the throne. "I want to tell you that any scrap of hope you have that she'll be able to break your curse...is severely wrong. So, just give up. The cold moon is coming soon. You and I can be together." She says, beginning to drape herself all over me.

I snarl at her and push her off of me. "Never." Icelyn glares at me and mimics my snarl. "You have one year Frost." She gestures one of her clawed hands towards the window in the corner.

The moon hangs low and large in the sky. "One year until the cold moon. After that, your heart will be permanently frozen, and you'll become mine. There is no way that girl will thaw you out. Bye, Frost."

She disappears in a cloud of snow, leaving nothing but ice and darkness where she stood._ 'Icelyn is right. A cold heart, a cold moon like me...cannot fall in love with a fiery sun.'_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The guards hauled me up the steps to the tower. What I had originally thought was going to be a dark cell with just straw on the floor, was a plush, extravagant, and completely  
white room.

The guards pushed me in. "Irina be here soon. She help you." They left and closed the door behind them. I thought I could relax when I hear the jingling of keys and the locking of the door. Rushing to the door, I wiggle the handle back and forth, but it's no use.

They locked the door. I am now officially trapped. Walking over to the bed, I collapse into its plush sheets and try to let sleep overcome me. Perhaps when I wake up, I'll find that it's just a dream. The knock at the door jolts me back into full consciousness. '_Looks like I won't be sleeping anytime soon.'_

Grudgingly pulling myself off of the bed and flipping over to my back, I call out, "Who's there?"

"Irina. I help you." 'The guards said someone named Irina would be coming in.' "Come in." The door's lock clicks and it swings open. An old woman with greying blonde hair, a round face, and a plump frame stands in the doorway.

"You're Irina?" She nods. "Prince sent me up here. Help you?" I cross my arms and quirk my mouth. "And why does_ 'his majesty'_ want you to help me? I'm just a pathetic intruder, his prisoner."

Irina just shrugged. "I not know Prince's plan. Just told me help you." I looked at her. "Help me with what?"

"Prince wish for meal. With you." My brow furrowed in confusion. "The Prince wants to have dinner at three am in the morning?"

Irina just shrugged. "Prince is odd man. I came here when I was young girl. Prince hasn't aged a day since then. I know nothing."

'_Hasn't aged a day?'_ "Well I don't want to come down to any meal with him." A scared look envelops Irina's soft face. "Uh, Miss, not good idea. Prince wants dinner with you. Will not take no."

I shrugged, crossed my arms, and sat down on the bed. "I guess this will be the first." The fear in her eyes flashed to panic then determination. Suddenly I was the one who was scared.

Irina walked over to where I was sitting, grabbed my arm, and hoisted me up. "Girl, you dine with Prince. No choice. Now, me help you." Rolling my eyes, I complied. In my defense, I didn't know this woman or what she was capable of, so I decided to do whatever she asked me to do.

When Irina finished with me, she stood back to admire her work. And I had to admit she did a great job. My pale skin shimmered, my lips dark, my scarlet hair was curled and was pinned halfway up and halfway down. My gold eyes looked big, bright and mysterious. The wine colored dress she had managed to get on me hugged every curve.

"Make sure you tell Prince I did you." Irina whispers in my ear. She helps me up and takes me back down the stairs into where the dining room is.

The prince is pacing back and forth behind his chair of the long dinning table. Irina squeezes my arm and smiles at me before she slips out of the room.

It's just me and the prince left in the room. He just keeps pacing, pretending as if I'm not even there. The prince keeps going and going. It soon begins to drive me insane. "For God's sake, quit pacing before you wear a hole in the floor, and pay attention to me!"

He stood still and turned his head to give me an incredulous look. "For someone who is currently my prisoner, you speak quite boldly. I would be more careful if I were you. Sit."

Glaring at him slightly, I take my place in the chair at the end of the table. The prince uncorks a bottle of wine and pours a glass. He gestures towards my empty glass with the bottle. "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you." I said curtly. He shrugged and topped off his glass. Raising it to his lips, the prince made sure to take long, agonizingly slow sips before setting it down and looking at me. We sit there for awhile in the hostile silence. I finally break the unbearable quiet. "So what is your name?"

His eyebrows shoot up. "Pardon?"

"What is your name? If I'm to be your prisoner, I should at least know the name of my captor." He smirks for a moment. "Frost." It's my turn to be confused. "Hmm?"

"My name is Frost." I look at him. "Frost. Your name is Frost?" He smirks again and nods. "Yes." I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. "Alright, Frost. Why are you keeping me here?"

"Because I believe you can help me." My brow furrows. "Help you with what?" Frost stands up and walks slowly to my end of the table.

"You see, I have a very...rare...condition. A condition that can only be cured with the help of a fiery girl such as yourself." Frost comes closer and closer. "And how can I help you?"

He's only a few inches away from me now. The prince leans down and whispers in my ear. "By doing this." Soft, wet kisses can be felt along. My neck, inching closer to my lips.

He finally gets there, but before he can kiss me, I back away, stand up and try to walk out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here." I hear his footsteps draw near and I feel his icy grip on my arm as he spins me around. Tired of him, I do the unthinkable. A red handprint mars his right cheek from where I slapped him.

Frost lets go of me for a second and I take the chance to run away._ 'Bastard.'_

Frost's POV:

Endellion ran from the room as soon as she slapped me. I gingerly finger my cheek. It doesn't sting as much as my hurt pride. "That went well." Icelyn materializes where Endellion had sat only a few minutes ago.

"It's only the beginning. Besides, I obviously moved to fast." Icelyn watches me as she fingers a grape vine. "You were always the impatient one. But no matter what you do, she isn't going to thaw out your heart. Although I must admit, she is quite feisty."

'_Yes. She is. How do I tame that flame though?'_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

'_What the fuck just happened?'_ I storm into my prison/cell/room and furiously strip myself of the dress that I was forced to wear. _'Fucking jack ass. Making me get all dolled up and making me eat dinner with him. Then pulling that ridiculous stunt. What is his problem?'_

I all but rip the pins out of my hair. Wanting to punch a wall, I opt for the pillow instead and imagine Frost's face on it.

I'm just about to bite the pillow when the door swings open.

A very confused Frost stands there with a puzzles look on his face. "Why are you not wearing any clothes?"

My cheeks burn scarlet as I quickly bury myself under the covers. "Why didn't you knock? You should always knock before entering a lady's room."

He gave me a look that said,_ 'Does it look like I really care?' I_ sigh in exasperation. "What do you want?"

Frost crosses his hands behind his back. "An apology would be nice." I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. An apology is what I want."

"What for?"

"You slapped me and walked out on that lovely dinner that chef's made specially. I expect an apology."

I began to shake my head and sneer at him. "Oh no. It's me who needs an apology. In one night, you've taken away my freedom, invaded my private space, and walked in on me naked. You apologize."

His eyebrows went up in shock. "Don't act so surprised. So...go on. Apologize."

Frost crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am not apologizing to you."

"And I'm not apologizing to you."

"So it seems that we are at an impasse."

"Yes. It does seem like that. So why don't you call it quits and leave me alone...forever, perhaps? Or better yet, let me go."

Frost smirked. "Like that will ever happen. Nice try, Endellion. You should best get dressed. It's going to be a long night."

It was an extremely long night.

After I had gotten dressed, Frost and I continued to argue over who was at fault.

He would say that he had been a fractious host. I would counter that he had imprisoned me and sexually harassed me. Then he would go on to say that he did nothing of the sorts. Then I would show him the slightly blue marks on my neck and jaw line from where he kissed me so hard.

And on and on it went.

By the end of the night, I was exhausted and he looked fresh as a daisy. "Fine!" I said, throwing up my hands above my head. "I give up. I apologize for slapping you. Happy?"

Frost smirked. "Of course. Now, why don't you get some rest. You look awful."

Honestly, I was mad enough to slap him again, but I was too tired. So instead of beating the crap out of him, I just nodded and pulled the covers over myself, snuggling into the pillows and blankets.

"Goodnight...my fiery Endellion."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Frost's POV:

After watching Endellion fall asleep, I retired to my quarters and began to think about my curse.

...

I had never really felt anything. All my life, I had gone through it feeling absolutely nothing. Except, anger.

Anger at my parents for making me see every single irritable, annoying and aggravating girl in the world. Each one would make me angrier and angrier. My parents would ask me if I liked the girls. To their disappointment, I would tell them that I would rather marry a dog than fall in love with one of them.

Eventually, in their grief, my parents and all of their match making attempts died. But I lived.

I would wander the palace and the surrounding cities for days on end, wondering when I my life would end. Or at least when I would start to show signs of aging. I needed something to pass the time in my never ending life.

Then she showed up.

At first, I thought that I was finally going insane. But she started to teach me how to use my apparently frozen heart to my advantage. Ice and snow were mine to manipulate.

And so were the hearts of young women.

Every once in a while, a girl would stumble upon my castle, much like Endellion. With each one, my hope of thawing myself would grow, but they'd turn out to be as tame as a dandelion.

So, to try and gain amusement out of my grim situation, I would test them, see how much I could squeeze out of their eager little hearts. But soon enough, I would grow bored of them, casting them aside.

Little did I know, Icelyn was having her own fun with these girls. I found several ice statues that resembled them greatly. One day, I confronted her about it.

"Oh, come on Frost." Frost, the nickname she had given me. "You can't honestly think that I can stand here and just let you waste these girls. After you toss them aside, they are lost. Outcasts. They have no where to go."

She walked over to one of the statues and trailed her fingers along the frightened expression of the girl's face. Anna, I believed her name was.  
"Besides, they make such pretty decorations."

Anger boiled inside of me, and I sent a flurry of icicles towards her, hoping they would impale her.

She deflected the icicles and glared at me. I sent more her way, only for her to send them flying in the other direction.

"Enough!" She screamed. Icelyn held her hand out and made a squeezing motion with it. I felt my chest tighten, my body temperature growing colder than usual.

"You know Frost, when I first froze your heart, it was with the intentions that you would drift towards me. But, seeing how you react to the loss of these insignificant girls' lives, you obviously need another push."

She stopped her squeezing, but the ice in my heart continued to grow. Icelyn waved her hands at the window, the curtains drawing back to reveal a full moon.

It was different than most full moons I had seen. It was tinged blue around the edges, the white glow around it tinted silver.

"You see that." Icelyn said, jerking me out of my moon gazing. "It's a cold moon. Only appears every 100 years." She turned back towards me. "That's how much longer you have to thaw out your heart." Icelyn smirked. "Or come back to me. Whatever you want. But you have till then to choose. If you don't..."

She chuckled darkly. "You'll end up like your precious girls." I attempted to push myself up and send another icicle her way, but she already vanished.

...

For 99 years, I was left to try and find another girl. I would never let myself go crawling back to Icelyn.

Now the cold moon is only a year away, I'm stuck with this girl who I can't stand, and I'm going to freeze over unless I give into Icelyn.


End file.
